They Found Happiness
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: Would the trio be the same if they started dating again? Would they still act the same? Would they make out randomly in front of her? Or ask her to leave them alone? Could she handle losing her best friends to each other? If you're a Seddie shipper you will love this story! WARNING: You will feel a warm and fuzzy inside after you read this story!


**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction for this couple. I have about six accounts on this website and I've written over 50 Fanfictions. But I will quickly explain why I never wrote for this couple.**

**Since I was younger I grew up with Disney, not Nickelodeon. So I never got into iCarly or any other of Dan's shows. However, because I live in Canada, Zoey101 used to be played on our family channel (which is America's Disney channel). No other of Dan's shows was played on that channel and I was too young to worry about who created my shows. However, over the summer when there was nothing on TV, iCarly was on and I decided to watch it because I knew it was a very popular show. I instantly fell in love with it and I realized I missed out on a very funny and awesome TV show throughout my childhood. That day I started from the very beginning and watched every episode within three days. Since that first episode I watched, I shipped Seddie. I just think they make such a cute couple and the story behind them is perfect. They're just that couple that must end up together in the end. **

**I know many were not too happy with the series final so I decided to try and cheer everyone up. This fanfic has nothing to do with the final but it is super sweet and super fluffy and I just know if you are a Seddie fan, you will love this story!**

Carly got out of the car and wished Spencer goodnight. She made her way down the stoned path that lead to one of the very few beaches of Seattle. Today officially marked the beginning of the last week of high school for the seniors of Ridgeway High School and there was an overnight party at one of Seattle's very few beaches. The beach had been reserved for only the seniors of Ridgeway.

It was late, almost midnight Carly realized as she checked her phone. She had finished a nice dinner with Spencer and her father. And though she was tired, it was Friday night, and she could hear the soft beat of music playing in the distance. As Carly began to feel Seattle's finest sand slip between her toes, she slipped her flip-flops off and shrugged her overnight bag to her other shoulder. She was surprised to see a calm environment as she got a first glance of the beach. There was a huge group of kids surrounding a Bon-fire. From where she was standing, she could see some kids roasting marshmallows in the dancing flames of the fire. The other kids were either splashing in the water or relaxing under the stars.

She wondered what Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were up to. She couldn't imagine Sam surviving in a big group of people who were singing and telling ghost stories around a campfire. She figured Sam would be in the water trying to playfully drown Freddie, but when she glanced at the water, she could not see them.

There were many tents set up around the beach which made it impossible to see everyone. Carly started walking down the beach towards fire. She was simply wearing a pair of leggings and a sweater, with her bikini underneath. She was surprised she wasn't freezing.

Carly was soon able to feel the faint heat from the fire as she continued to walk. As Carly was zigzagging around the tents she accidentally bumped into someone; Gibby.

"Hey, hey. There you are" Gibby exclaimed, finishing the last bit of the hotdog in his hands. Carly guessed he cooked the hotdog in the fire. "You missed the big dance party."

Carly shrugged. "I was having dinner with Spencer and my dad. I haven't done that since as long as I can remember." A faint smile appeared on her lips. "Did you guys set up the tent yet?"

"Freddie and I set up the tent. Sam just sat there eating a ham sandwich." Carly laughed. "It's set up on the opposite side of the beach."

"Speaking of Sam and Freddie, have you seen them?" Carly asked. "I can't seem to find them"

Gibby shrugged. "The last I saw them, they were headed that way." Gibby pointed to the opposite end of the beach. "They said they would be back soon but I haven't seen them for hours."

"I hope they haven't gotten lost." Carly said. "Or worse, killed each other" Gibby laughed.

Carly soon made her way down the beach towards where Gibby had pointed. She walked for about seven minutes before she had past the very last tent that was set up across the beach and still no sign of Sam or Freddie. Worried, Carly continued to walk a little further until she saw two people sitting on the shoreline a distance away from her. She speed-walked a little faster before she recognized Sam's wavy blond hair.

Sam and Freddie were sitting peacefully side by side on the shoreline with only their feet in the water. _What were they doing way out here? _Carly thought. Carly walked closer to them and was about to yell out to her friends but she stopped midway because she suddenly heard her name being brought up in their conversation.

Carly stepped back quietly and hid behind a row of nearby trees. Sure there was that little voice inside her head that told her not to spy, but what person wouldn't want to hear what their best friends are saying about them.

She got as close as she possibly could to Sam and Freddie where she could hear their conversation yet stay hidden. She tried her best to understand their conversation. Sam was talking quietly as Freddie made circles in the wet sand with his fingers.

"Do you think Carly will show up?" Sam asked Freddie.

Freddie shook his head, "Yeah, she will be here."

Sam gave a nod, "Do you think I should call her?"

Freddie turned and looked at Sam he put an arm around her and laughed. "Stop worrying. This is the biggest party of the year. She'll be here."

Carly's eyebrows came together as she saw Sam relax under Freddie's touch. Carly craned her neck to the left so she could see Freddie's fingers tracing random squiggles around Sam's bare arm. To Carly's surprise Sam didn't fidget away from Freddie. Sam didn't even give him an annoyed nudge. Sam just sat there relaxed as Freddie smiled down at her.

What?" Sam asked.

Freddie broke into a full grin, "Nothing."

Sam then matched his own smile, "What! Tell me!" Freddie's smile faded as his eyes dropped down as he glanced away quickly. Sam reached out and touched Freddie's cheek.

From her hiding place Carly slowly breathed in confusion. She had never seen her friends this way. Not with each other. Not even when they were dating had she ever seen them so…intimate. Carly watched as Sam's thumb stroked Freddie's skin softly.

Freddie brought up his head and smiled at Sam. He gave a small laugh, "You're cute." Carly's face became contorted again as the words Freddie spoke slowly registered in her brain. Carly slowly waited for Sam to reply with a snappy comment, but Carly wasn't expecting Sam to let out a very small giggle.

What? Carly's head was spinning in confusion. Where's the snappy comeback Sam? Where's the "Well you're a nub!" Carly silently yelled out to Sam. What's wrong with you two! This is too weird, Carly concluded.

Maybe it was time to sneak away from them and come back and pretend she found them. But before Carly had a chance to move a foot, Freddie reached over to Sam and brought his lips to hers.

Carly's mouth fell open and her eyes stared widely as her two best friends scooted closer to each other. Carly's breath hitched in her throat and she stepped back accidently stepping on a twig. A loud snap sounded making Sam brake away from Freddie and glance around, "What was that?" Carly quickly turned sideways so her whole body was covered by the trunk of the tree.

In a low whisper, that didn't sound anything like Freddie he responded back to Sam. "It's nothing…a squirrel or something." It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then Carly heard a soft smack of lips.

Freddie and Sam! Her two best friends who are suppose to hate each other were making out not more than ten feet away and she could hear them. This was too weird. It must be some wacky dream. But when Carly pinched herself she wasn't transported out of this crazy situation. She was just reassured the world had gone mad when a low moan and soft whimper come from the two people in front of her.

Carly continued to stand there. "What is happening", she asked herself. Her thoughts seemed jumbled. And then the reality hit her. Where they sneaking around behind her back? Carly's stomach burned with anger and betrayal. How could they!

"Freddie" Sam's voice finally spoke. Her ragged breath was almost disturbing to Carly.

Freddie growled out an annoyed, "What?"

"We can't …what if someone walks by." Sam's voice quivered slightly. Freddie let out a frustrated sigh.

Silence once again covered their spot on the beach. Carly could hear Sam and Freddie's toes splashing slightly in the shallow water.

Carly slowly glanced around the side of the tree. Sam was practically sitting on Freddie's lap and Freddie had slowly encircled her in a hug position. Carly saw Sam's hand gripping Freddie's t-shirt while Freddie planted slight kisses on top of Sam's head.

But this time Carly didn't feel like she was about to vomit. The faces of her two best friends were almost heart breaking. Their faces were plastered with need and disappointment. Carly shifted a bit and gave a small smile as she watched Freddie close his eyes as he slightly rocked Sam in his arms.

Carly watched as the pair simply were enjoying their moment. It was almost romantic…

Sam glanced up at Freddie and gave his jaw a small kiss. Freddie's eyes opened and almost sparkled down at Sam. She slowly took her feet out of the water and untangled herself from Freddie.

For the first time Carly wanted to yell at Sam not to act normally, but to go back and continue the lovey dovey moment.

Sam simply reached over to where a towel was laying and dried off her feet.

Carly gave a small clap of glee from her hiding place.

Sam then turned around back to Freddie who was staring at her intensely. Sam gave a small smile, which seemed to brighten Freddie's mood. "Come here," Freddie said softly and he motioned to Sam to join him again. Sam crawled back to Freddie and he leaned down so his back was against the sand but his toes were still being splashed by small waves of water.

Carly wondered what was about to happen. And surprisingly, wasn't about to be sick if they were going to start making out again. But they didn't and all Sam did was stretch herself horizontally on top of Freddie; her head on his stomach and her back also against the sand. Carly watched as Freddie started playing with Sam's blond hair.

Sam's eyes started to close almost as if Freddie was luring her into a slumber each time he touched a strand.

"Sammy?" Freddie suddenly spoke.

Sam's eyes remained closed but she responded, "Yeah." Carly sat up a bit more so she could see Freddie's face.

"I want to be with you…" he spoke softly. Carly looked back to Sam, whose face was frozen.

Carly wanted to yell out to her best friend, "Say something! Can't you see he loves you?" But somehow she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Freddie…"Sam started but stopped. Carly looked at Sam's face and saw tears sliding down her cheek. Amazingly this almost brought tears to Carly too. How could she not have noticed them falling for each other! How could she not notice the longing they had for each other. "You know we can't." Sam finally stated. Freddie bit his lip and turned his head away from Sam. His hand still stroking her hair softly, he let out a long sigh.

"Freddie" Sam's eyes opened slightly.

"Yeah Sammy?" Freddie asked back. "You know I do want to be with you right…"

Carly looked back to Freddie who gave a small smile to the stars. "Yeah Sam, I know…"

Carly was now extremely confused as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She had just watched her two best friends somewhat go behind her back. They had just admitted there feelings to each other. But what Carly couldn't figure out what was holding them back. Why did Sam say they couldn't?

Carly peered over the side of the tree and watched as Sam reached behind her to Freddie who took his free hand and intertwined it with Sam's. Carly squinted at her friends trying to make out any clues written on their faces.

Freddie suddenly spoke with such firmness that his voice sounded as if it was coming from a father. "Do you think we could've been together if it weren't for her and iCarly?"

Carly's head dropped. She was the reason.

Sam pushed herself up off of him. She fiddled with his fingers and gave a small smile. "Maybe."

Carly stood in shock. It felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut. She was the reason why her friends never stuck with a steady relationship. Carly felt selfish and conceited. Was she really that caught up in her own life that she didn't see what was obvious for the two of them! How could she have ignored the glances or the secret smiles that they often exchanged? She nervously gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"But think about it Freddie…" Sam suddenly spoke. There was a long pause as if Sam was trying to find a reason why there was an advantage of having Carly around.

Freddie gave a chuckle and stated the obvious, "Carly's our best friend."

Sam laughed, "Yes she is; which is exactly why we can't be together." Her tone became more serious, "I'd feel horrible, selfish even, for her to be there for us every time things go wrong. And if our relationship became more serious, there's no way our friendship would stay the same." Sam stared Freddie directly in the eyes. "And just think about iCarly. We can't screw everything up."

From her hiding place, tears started to run down Carly's face. It was true she realized. It would be weird to have them go out and have a serious relationship. She thought back to when she had first seen them kiss a few years back at the Mental Institution. She wasn't disgusted. But she had felt like she became the third wheel. Would the trio be the same if they started dating again? Would it be the same as the last time they dated? Would they still act the same? Would they make out randomly in front of her? Or ask her to leave them alone? Carly's shoulders shook. Could she handle losing her best friends to each other?

Freddie gave an understanding nod. "It just sucks…"

Sam looked at him confused, "What does?"

He locked eyes with her, "The fact that we are both ready and willing to be with each other, but we can't because we'd hate to lose Carly and the web show."

Sam sucked in her cheeks and made a popping noise, "It's a valid reason."

"Yeah…" Freddie agreed quietly.

They sat there looking at each other. For the second time that night Freddie leaned over and brought his lips to Sam's. The kiss was short; as they broke apart their foreheads came together.

Carly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. She stepped out from behind the tree, not really caring if she got caught.

Sam whispered, "I love you." And Freddie softly kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while longer before Sam spoke. "Should we head back to the party?"

"Just a few more minutes?" Freddie pleaded in a whisper. "I just need a few more minutes alone with you." And he held her close to him.

Carly felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she had just secretly invaded her best friend's privacy. Carly moved from her spot behind the tree and headed in the direction she came from. She realized she didn't have to move secretly, as Sam and Freddie were too wrapped up in each other to notice their surroundings

Carly walked slowly. "Should I understand?" she asked out loud. "They've always been here for me. They're my best friends. We always said we'd do anything for each other. Maybe they need to help each other more then I need to help them. Maybe they are put on this Earth to love each other." She rambled. "They've kept my secret. They're part of the family. They've always been there for me."

Mixed in her thoughts Carly hadn't even realized she was back at the party until Gibby called her name in a soft shout. This was probably because about a quarter of the seniors had already retired to their tents for the night.

Carly quickly dried her eyes and held a steady pose as if she had not just spied on her best friends and listen to them declare their love for each other.

"Did you find Sam and Freddie?" Gibby asked.

Carly hesitated. "No, I looked but they are nowhere to be found."

"Well don't you think we should tell someone?"

"No!" Carly said a little too quickly. She took a calm breath. "They're together. And if they are together, they are safe." Even though Carly was not looking at Gibby, she could feel his eyes on her. "They will show up." She whispered lastly.

Carly sat down on the sand away from everyone but close enough to their tent. Carly sighed depressingly as she looked out at the starry horizon; the answer to her question was being answered by the truth. She wasn't being fair. They had done so much for her in the past. Every day they kept her happy and going. "In reality" she stated to herself, "they deserve one thing to themselves. Each other."

Lost in thought, Sam and Freddie appeared. "Hey Carls" they said in unison. Carly glanced at them. She could almost see them glowing in the dark night. She looked down at their unclasped hands and imagined they were intertwined; Freddie's thumb gently stroking Sam's. But then, Carly realized, that thought was just an image.

They sat down beside Carly; one on either side of her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She felt like she was a brick wall in-between two lovers, forbidding them from laying eyes upon each other - but they were always just out of arms reach.

"Guys…" Carly spoke. She moved her body so she was sitting in front of them.

Carly stared at her friends. "You guys are my best friends. I want both of you to know that I'd never want to take something away from you two. You guys have always been there for me. And whatever happens I want both of you guys to be happy. Even if you can't always be with me, I want to make sure you'll be there for each other."

Sam turned and looked at Freddie. He was staring at Carly blankly.

Sam turned back to Carly. "Okay Carly" Sam smiled, "We promise."

A smile spread across Carly's face.

Carly stood up and walked towards their tent. She unzipped it and was about to descend inside but not before glancing over her shoulder and seeing Freddie pull Sam into his arms and kiss her temple lovingly.

Carly's stomach gave a final flip of joy for her two best friends.

They found each other. They found happiness.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did this story make you smile? That was the main reason behind it. **

**This is my all time favorite story. Every time I read it, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **


End file.
